


Need You Now

by Top1PercentFics



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top1PercentFics/pseuds/Top1PercentFics
Summary: You’re going through your closet when you come across a box of his things. As you look at the items the memories of your relationship come flooding back to you, and you get the urge to call him.**Based on Lady Antebellum’s Need You Now song.**





	Need You Now

**Y/N’s P.O.V.**

I sat on the floor of the closet in my bedroom as I folded t-shirts and other clothes and packed them away into boxes. In a little under a week I would be leaving the apartment I had lived in for almost three years for a bigger place across town that was closer to Full Sail and the Performance Center.

I was about halfway through packing my wardrobe away when a box tucked in the corner of the closet covered up by some old oversized sweaters caught my attention. I moved the sweaters off them and slid the box towards me.

On the top of the cardboard scribbled out in my messy handwriting in a black Sharpie was the name that had been haunting me for the last several months.

Dash.

Dash Wilder, the man I spent almost a year with. The man I had met the very first day I signed with NXT and walked into the Performance Center. The man that had always offered me a helping hand when I was training. The man that spent countless nights working late at the Performance Center helping me prepare for matches. The man that was the first person to congratulate me when I debuted on NXT TV. The man that was the first person to wrap me up in a hug when I stepped through the curtain after I won my first championship.

He was the man I had given my heart to even after I swore I’d never date someone in the business. But he changed my mind. He made me believe that maybe not all of them were the same. He was the man that stole my heart and then shattered it into a million little fragments like glass on concrete. He was the man that almost caused me to walk away from the business. He was the man that had caused me so much pain and sadness over the last couple of months that I had started to resent him.

There was a voice in the back of my mind telling me to leave it alone. To shove it back into the corner, so it was out of sight and out of mind. Hell, I should take it down to the dumpster behind the apartment building so I wouldn’t have to see it.

But I couldn’t help myself. I opened the cardboard flaps to see what was inside the box. On top was one of the old sweatshirts that he gave me when we first started dating. I reached down and ran my fingers over the fabric thinking back to the chilly spring night on the beach at the bonfire we were both at. It was getting late, and a cool breeze blew off the water sending a shiver down my spine and causing goosebumps to appear on my arms. Dash was sitting next to me and didn’t hesitate to slide his sweatshirt off and offer it to me. I remember sliding it on, having to cuff the sleeves because they were too long and I remembered the warmth that washed over my body as soon as I had it on.

Beneath that was the old t-shirt of his that I often wore to bed while he was on the road. The fact that he was on the main roster while I was in NXT was hard on me at times. It was hard to spend days and sometimes weeks at a time away from each other. But wearing his shirt to bed always seemed to make the nights just a little less lonely. I brought the faded cotton shirt to my nose and took a deep breath, catching just a hint of the cologne he used to wear as I did. I slowly closed my eyes and imagined he was here with me right now like I used to do when he was on the road.

I set the t-shirt on top of the sweatshirt and then turned back to the box. The next items were several pictures of the two of us. I picked up the first, my lips curving into a smile as I looked down at it. We were standing in front of the Castle at Disney World. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin was resting in the dip of my shoulder. I had a pair of glittery silver Mickey ears on my head while he had a pair of simple black ones on his. The smiles on our faces were as wide as ever and to anyone that looked at the picture you’d think we were two young people in love. It was taken a week before the fight. A week before we broke up.

I set it down and picked up the second photograph. This one was backstage at an NXT Takeover. It was the night I won the NXT Women’s Championship. It was a picture one of the WWE Photographers had captured as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his body. My face was buried in his shoulder as I held the championship in one hand and clung to him with the other.

The third picture was one from the bonfire the night he gave me his sweatshirt. It was just before sunset, so the lighting was poor but you could see our faces, dimly lit from the glow of the campfire in front of us as we smiled up at the camera with his arm draped around my shoulder.

I set the photograph down with the others and reached into the box. The last item in there was a bottle. I pulled it out and saw the familiar name of the cologne he wore almost every day. It was a gift he had given me one day before he left to go on the road. I used to spray it on his shirts, his pillows, anything I needed to so I could feel like he was there with me, even if he was miles away. It was a scent that always seemed to comfort me, even now after all of the heartbreak I had been through, one sniff of it seemed to relax me. I pulled the top off the bottle and brought the bottle to my nose, closing my eyes and inhaling the scent.

I opened my eyes and put the lid back on top of the bottle. I set the bottle down on the floor and looked at the various items scattered around me. All of them held memories. Memories of a time when Dash and I were a picture-perfect couple.

I reached for my cell phone that was laying on the floor in front of me. I entered my pin and pressed the phone app. I entered the ten digits that were still burned into my mind and then hesitated. My thumb hovered over the call button. One push, that’s all it would take to hear his voice again. But would he answer? Did I cross his mind like he crossed mine? Would he even want to hear from me? After a second of debating with myself, I finally pushed down on the screen and brought the phone to my ear, waiting as I held my breath to hear his voice on the other end.

**DASH’S P.O.V**

I sat in a musty dive bar a few blocks from my apartment as I stared down at the bottom of an empty glass. It was the fourth – or maybe it was the fifth – glass of whiskey I’d had that night. I told myself I would just have one. Then one turned into two and two turned into three. The amber liquid was going down just a little too smooth, and I hoped with each glass that the memory of her would fade from my mind.

It had been months since I had messed it all up. We were happy. I was happy and she was happy. I thought we had it all. And then we didn’t. Just like that, we lost it all. One stupid fight over something so irrelevant that I couldn’t even remember what ended the almost year-long relationship I had with her.

“Need another?” The bartender asked as he threw the white towel in his hand over his shoulder and braced his hands on the bar as he looked over at me.

“Make it a shot. Double.” I said as I slid my empty glass toward him.

I saw his eyes take in the sight of me as he hesitated. I knew he was probably debating on whether or not he should give me the shot.

“I walked from my house two blocks away. Just give me the shot.” I said. That seemed to be enough to convince him because he reached for a shot glass and grabbed the bottle of Jack from the display behind him. He poured the liquid into the glass and slid it across the bar to me. I took the drink in my hands and brought it to my lips, tipping my head back as the liquid burned down my throat.

I glanced over towards the door, silently wishing she’d come sweepin’ in just like she did before. All I was met with was a closed door and a puff of cigar smoke from the guy next to me. I waved my hand through the smoke and coughed to get some clean air into my lungs. I then looked down at the empty shot glass still in my hand.

All the whiskey in the world wouldn’t be enough to get her off my mind. I said I wouldn’t call her. I swore that I wouldn’t. But I was a little drunk and all alone, and I needed her. The thought of calling her crossed my mind for a second because I sighed and hung my head. I didn’t have a shot in hell of her answering me. She’d probably blocked my number by now. I couldn’t blame her after what I did to her. I wondered if she thought about me like I thought about her. She crossed my mind all the time. And then I chuckled to myself. Why would an angel like her give me a second thought? I was sure I hadn’t crossed her mind since the day she walked out of my life.

The vibration of my phone in my pocket pulled me from my thoughts. I groaned, assuming it was Scott calling to ask where I was. I didn’t feel like getting a lecture from him right now.

I froze when I saw her face lighting up my screen. It had to be the whiskey messing with my mind. There was no way she would be calling me, especially at a quarter after one in the middle of the night. Despite believing my eyes were playing tricks on me, I slid my thumb across the screen and brought the phone to my ear.

**Y/N’s P.O.V**

“Y/n?” I heard his deep, gravely voice stutter on the other end. My breath caught in my throat, and if I didn’t have the number memorized I would have thought I dialed the wrong number. I barely recognized his voice. The warm, happy tone I was used to was gone. Instead, it sounded like he had just smoked a pack of cigarettes and chased it down with a bottle of Jack.

“D-Dash?” I whispered as I felt my heart start to race in my chest.

“Baby,” he whispered on the other end of the phone. “I miss you.”

I closed my eyes as his words hit my ear. I wanted to say I missed him too. I wanted to admit that I’d been living a lie the last several months when people asked how I was doing and I responded with ‘fine.’ I wasn’t fine. I wasn’t even close to fine.

But my pride stood in the way. I didn’t want to admit that I missed him, that I needed him. For a second, I considered hanging up the phone and pretending like it had all been an accident. That was believable right? I had meant to call someone else and accidentally called him. It was late enough I could blame it on being tired and brush it under the rug like it never happened.

But hearing my name coming from his voice caused my heart to skip inside my chest. The need to feel his arms around me intensified after hearing my name come from his lips.

“Baby, I need you,” he whispered again into the phone.

“Where are you?” I asked.

“The dive on fourth by my place.” He said. That explained the off tone in his voice. He was probably on his third or fourth glass of whiskey by now. Without really thinking about it I knew what I needed to do.

“Stay there. I’m on my way.”

I slid my phone into my pocket and hurried toward the kitchen. I grabbed my keys off the counter and slipped a pair of shoes on before reaching for the door handle.

I pulled up in front of the bar and hastily put my car in park before pulling my key from the ignition. I stepped out and made my way towards the door. I stepped inside and was met by a dense cloud of smoke. I waved my hand through it and stepped further into the bar. My eyes scanned the room, and then I saw him. He was at the opposite end of the bar, holding himself up on his forearm with help from the bar top.

I crossed the room towards the spot where he was sitting. It took him a minute to notice my presence but when he did he turned his head, and I saw his glossy eyes widen before running over me from head to toe.

“Y/n?” He asked as he looked over at me for a few more seconds. Then almost as if he needed to touch me to make sure I was really there, he reached out and took my hand in his.

“I’m right here, Dash,” I said as I gently squeezed his hand. “C’mon, let’s get you home.”

Dash handed the bartender his credit card and paid his tab before he slid his wallet back into his pocket. He turned to me and reached down and took my hand in his, interlacing our fingers together as he led me through the crowded bar.

We stepped out into the crisp night air, and I took in a deep breath of the fresh air. A cool breeze hit my arm and I shivered, moving instinctively towards Dash and wrapped both my hands around his arm.

“You cold?” He asked as he looked down at me.

I nodded, and he let go of my hand to wrap his arm around my shoulders and pull me into his side. I closed my eyes for a brief moment taking in the warmth coming from his body.

We walked the two or three blocks from the bar to his house. He unlocked the door and motioned for me to step inside first. I stepped into the unfamiliar room, this being the first time I’ve been at his new place since he moved out of our old apartment.

He shut the door, turning the deadbolt and then looked at me.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” He admitted as he reached out and cupped one of my cheeks in his hand, gently running his thumb over my smooth skin. He looked into my eyes with dark glossy ones, and all the feelings of anger and resentment seemed to fade, replaced by want and need.

“Kiss me,” I whispered as I looked into his eyes. It took him just a few seconds to bring his other hand up to cup the other side of my face before he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes slowly closed as I took in the soft, warm feel of his lips pressing to mine. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip before slipping his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss, leaning his forehead against mine before his eyes slowly opened to look at me.

“I’m so sorry, baby.” He whispered.

“Let’s worry about that another time. Right now, I just need you.” I whispered back.

His lips curved into a small grin before he leaned down and grabbed the back of my thighs, picking me up. I locked my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands slid down to my ass to help support me as he moved towards the hallway.

He stepped into his bedroom and made his way towards the bed on the opposite wall. He put one knee on the end of the bed before he leaned down, gently laying me on top of the covers before he crawled over me.

My hands moved to the bottom of his shirt and tugged on it letting him know I wanted it off.

“Take it off, baby.” He smirked, and I pushed the fabric up and over his head.

His hands slid down my sides and grabbed the bottom of my shirt, slowly sliding it up before he slipped it over my head and threw it to the floor. His rough hands ran over my stomach before he cupped my breasts through my bra. He massaged them in his hand, squeezing each of them causing my eyes to flutter closed.

His hands slipped underneath me, unclasping my bra behind my back and guiding the straps off my arms before he tossed my bra on top of my shirt. His hands then slid down my sides to the top of the jeans I was wearing. His eyes looked up at mine as he paused for a moment, waiting for me to give him the sign to continue.

I nodded my head and his lips curved into a grin as he popped open the button and slid the zipper down. He hooked two of his fingers into the front belt loops and then slowly, teasingly slid them off my legs. He ground his hips down on to me, and I could feel the bulge through the rough fabric of the jeans he had on.

I felt him slid his rough fingertips up my stomach before he cupped my breasts in his hands again. This time taking my nipples in between the pad of his thumb and forefinger and rolling the nub back and forth. My eyes fluttered closed, and I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth to hold back a moan as my back arched off the bed up into his hands.

He climbed off the bed and undid the buckle on his jeans before he popped the button open with his thumb. He tugged the zipper down and then pushed his jeans down before stepping out of them. He then hooked his fingers into the top of his Calvin Kleins and slid them down his legs causing his dick to slap up against his stomach.

He crawled back onto the bed hovering over me, bracing himself on his forearms and then he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I reached up and grabbed his face in my hands, feeling the roughness of his beard under my fingers as I pulled him closer to me.

I pulled away from the kiss and moved my hands to his chest pushing him over onto his back before I swung a leg over him to straddle his stomach. I leaned down and pressed our lips together once again. The kiss lasted a few seconds before I moved down to the base of his neck and down his chest, feeling the little bit of chest hair under my fingers.

“Fuck,” he groaned as he lifted his head to watch my movement. “Baby, please do something.”

I scooted down further on the bed, straddling one of his thick thighs before I wrapped my fingers around his dick. A deep groan came from his throat as I pumped my hand up and down his shaft. I then leaned down, looking up at him through my eyelashes as I wrapped my lips around the head of his dick. I swirled my tongue around the head and watched as his head fell back against the pillows. He bucked his hips up towards my mouth, pushing him further down my throat. I pulled my mouth off him before sliding down a little further. I repeated this a few times, hollowing my cheeks as I took more and more of his dick each time.

“Shit! Stop! I’m…I’m gonna come!” He breathed out as he put his hands on my shoulders to push me off him.

In the blink of an eye, he grabbed my hips and flipped us over so I was laying on my back looking up at him as he hovered over me. He hooked his fingers into the top of the lace panties I was wearing. He slowly slid them down my legs before tossing them to the floor.

“Tell me you want me.” He said as he crawled back onto the bed to hover over me.

“I want you, Dash,” I said. His lips curved into a wide grin and he leaned down to press his lips against mine.

He pulled away from the kiss and scooted down to the foot of the bed. He put his hands on my thighs slowly spreading them before he took his dick in his hand and placed the tip at my entrance. He pushed the tip in, and my breath caught in my throat as I felt him push in a little more, stretching me as he moved.

He pulled out of me before pushing in again, this time going in a little further. He repeated this, sliding out then pushing in a bit further until he was all the way in me and our hips were pressed flat together.

His eyes clenched shut as he paused and took in the feeling of being inside me for the first time in months.

“Fuck you feel so good,” He groaned. He then pulled himself out of me and pushed back in, quickening his pace with every thrust. His hands gripped my hips, holding me to the bed as he thrust in and out of me with his cock. I could feel the knot in my stomach tightening a little more with every thrust, and I knew it would be long until I came.

He reached down between us and started to rub my clit with the rough pad of his thumb. My eyes clenched shut, and my head fell back onto the pillows underneath me as I felt my orgasm inch closer.

“Come on, come for me, baby.” Dash breathed out as he thrust harder into me, doing anything he could to bring me to my release.

It was a few thrusts later that I felt the knot in my stomach explode and my orgasm washed over me. His name left my lips in a string of mumbled groans as my hips bucked up to meet his.

“Shit!” He groaned as he pulled his dick out of me and wrapped his hand around his cock, giving it a few lazy pumps as he came onto my bare stomach.

He reached down and grabbed the first thing he saw, which happened to be my shirt, and wiped my stomach off before throwing it back to the floor.

He then collapsed onto the bed next to me, draping his heavy arm across my stomach. We laid there catching our breaths as our chests rose and fell as our breathing began to slow to a normal pace.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and looked over at me. His lips curved into a tired smile before he reached over and ran his thumb across my cheek.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” He whispered as he looked into my eyes. “Missed you so much.” He added a minute later.

“I missed you too,” I said as I brought my hand up and placed it on top of his, holding it to my cheek.


End file.
